corazón de Hielo
by Saya Otonashy
Summary: Una nueva chica es transferida a la academia cross, pero extraños misterios la rodean, despertando la curiosidad de la clase nocturna y poniendo su mundo de cabeza, será capaz de abrir su corazón y aceptar a sus compañeros y al amor? descúbranlo aquí.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Llegada

La noche estaba a punto de llegar, apenas acababa de dejar la estación del metro, ahora lo único que necesitaba era encontrar la dichosa academia que se convertiría en mi nuevo hogar, por lo menos por ahora, tomé un taxi a la dirección que me habían dado por teléfono, al cabo de 20 minutos pude divisar la enorme estructura a lo lejos, todavía no podía creer que hubiera una academia para vampiros, aunque eso explicaría porqué esta tan lejos de la ciudad.

La imponente Academia Crosseira se alzaba ante mis ojos mientras bajaba del taxi, parecía un poco antigua pero en muy buen estado, entre a la Academia con la maleta que poseía algunas de mis pertenencias y con el corazón tronando en mis oídos, no me agradaba la idea de socializar con otras personas y mucho menos con otros de mi especie.

Solté un sonoro suspiro mientras me resignaba a aceptar la realidad —Muy bien, aquí voy - susurre para darme ánimos mientras entraba al lugar, sentía todas las miradas sobre mí, después de todo no es como si pudiera pasar desapercibida una chica con el uniforme de la clase nocturna el diseño es elegante, además destaca las curvas de mi cuerpo y de mis pechos tamaño promedio, mi cabellera negra es lisa y ondulada en las puntas llega a la altura de mi cadera, tengo un flequillo un poco largo y ondulado que define las facciones perfiladas de mi rostro, ojos grandes de color violeta y una boca pequeña, muchas personas decían que parecía una muñeca, pero debido a mi actitud fría y desinteresada hacia los demás fui nombrada la "Princesa de Hielo" aunque para mi suerte ya no me encuentro en ese lugar tan aterrador, no quise preguntarle la dirección a nadie por que no quería verlos correr de miedo o mirarme peor de como ya lo hacían, luego de un par de minutos sucedió exactamente lo que temía, me perdí, Ahora estaba un poco nerviosa, estar perdida significaba que tendría que preguntarle a alguien la dirección de la oficina del director, eso significaba una cosa para mi "_**Temor**_" odiaba la idea de acercarme a los seres humanos, eran criaturas despreciables, egoístas y ambiciosas, junte todo el valor que tenía mientras me acercaba a un grupo de chicas q me observaban desde una banca cerca del bosque, cuando dirigieron su mirada llena de terror en mi dirección supe que saldrían corriendo o me hablarían con miedo vi como se giraban para correr y decían -¡Corre! Es Kiryuu - gritaron mientras corrían asustadas "_**¿dijeron Kiryuu? ¿A qué demonios se referían?**_"

-¡Qué rayos crees q estás haciendo merodeando por la clase diurna asquerosa vampiro! -dijo una voz cargada de ira a mis espaldas, me giré bruscamente para ver de quien se trataba, era un chico con el uniforme de la clase diurna, de tez blanca con cabello plateado y ojos lila, me miraba con mucha hostilidad me quedé mirándolo a los ojos sin moverme ni hablar, podía sentir su odio como si fuera mío pero estudiando su mirada pude notar que en el fondo de esa mirada cruel había algo de soledad y no sólo eso, su aroma no parecía humano eso debía significar que era alguien de mi especie y justo antes de que pudiera hablarle una voz llena de emoción nos interrumpió.

-¡Zero! Que malo eres porqué me dejaste atrás…- se interrumpió ella misma mientras me miraban con curiosidad, en un principio se impactó, luego paso a confusión y por último a su estado inicial de alegría, no podía creer que aquella chica de contextura delgada, ojos marrones y cabellos rojizos hasta la altura de la barbilla estuviera delante de mí "_**¿Porqué esta ella aquí? ¿Acaso me reconoció? De todos los lugares tenía que encontrármela aquí"-pensé todavía en shock.**_

-¡oh! Tú debes ser la nueva chica de la clase nocturna, es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Motoko Satsuky, disculpa que te lo pregunte pero… ¿por casualidad nos hemos visto en otra parte? –Preguntó la pelirroja mientras me observaba con detenimiento.

–N..No, dudo mucho que te haya visto en otra parte, y sobre lo que dijiste –dije mientras me dirigía al chico peliplata –yo no estaba merodeando a propósito por la institución, de hecho me perdí, estoy buscando la oficina del director, me podrían llevar allí por favor –pedí mientras intentaba no hacer contacto visual con Satsuky.

–Por mi está bien, después de todo nosotros también nos dirigíamos hacia allí–dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano, tomándome por sorpresa "_**Satsuky…. ¿Porqué no tienes miedo de mi? ¿Acaso tu mente está intentado recordar el pasado?"**_ –pensé con tristeza mientras miraba su rostro sonriente y tiraba de mi por un pasillo hasta una enorme puerta de madera la cual supuse era la oficina del director, retiré mi mano con cuidado de no lastimarla ya que después de todo "_**hay que dejar el pasado como está**_," vi su rostro sorprenderse un poco al notar el vacio de mi mano y poco a poco sentí su tristeza aunque ella no lo manifestó en absoluto, solo me miró y sonrió de manera agradable aunque la sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos "_**Perdóname Satsuky, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme"**_-pensé mientras intentaba aguantar la punzada de dolor en mi pecho, espero que algún día puedas entender que solo lo hago por tu bien.

Satsuky tocó un par de veces la puerta y una voz masculina nos permitió entrar, una vez dentro pude divisar un hombre joven con alrededor de 30 años, de tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos avellana que nos miraba amablemente desde detrás del escritorio –Buenas Noches, Mi Nombre es Keigo Shibuya, soy el director de este instituto privado, tú debes ser la nueva alumna de la clase nocturna –dijo mientras me animaba a presentarme.

-Si, mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinamory Saya, por favor cuiden de mí –dije mientras me inclinaba a modo de saludo y el director me regalaba una sonrisa.

-muy bien, tu clase está a punto de comenzar, Zero, Satsuky asegúrense de que saya llegue a sus clases sin perderse y luego de las clases denle un tour por la escuela y al final de su recorrido déjenla en el dormitorio de la luna ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, ¡vamos Zero! –Dijo Satsuky emocionada.

– ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser su niñera? Que lo hagan sus compañeros de la clase nocturna –refunfuñó Zero.

–Zero no es un pedido, es una orden, pueden retirarse –finalizó el director con una sonrisa que daba miedo en su rostro, durante toda la conversación mantuvo sus emociones a raya, eso solo significa que es alguien de temer, lo mejor será no causarle problemas, después de todo estoy aquí para comenzar de nuevo.

Llegamos al edificio en donde se encontraban los salones de clase, podía sentirlo en el aire, había un sangre pura dentro del edificio, la piel de mi cuello se erizó ante la posibilidad de tenerlo en mi salón, si era así sería un enorme problema, no me había dado cuenta de que ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta de mi salón hasta que Satsuky tiró de mi manga para llamar mi atención, mi corazón estaba vacilante, no quería entrar al aula, ¿qué tal si el sangre pura de adentro me reconocía? Satsuky me tomó de la mano y me regalo una enorme sonrisa fue entonces cuando un recuerdo de nosotras inundó mi mente.

******FLASH BACK*****

"**Yo tenía alrededor de 7 años, Satsuky debía tener 6, ella tomaba siempre mi mano para caminar y se escondía detrás de mí cuando algo le daba miedo, estábamos jugando en la playa cuando ella tomó mi mano y con una enorme sonrisa me dijo "Satsuky siempre estará a tu lado, así que no debes preocuparte, sonríe, sonríe" decía mientras ambas reíamos a carcajadas, "está bien, gracias Satsuky, te prometo que siempre estaremos juntas" dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza y ella me sonreía gentilmente, yo quería protegerla, proteger su sonrisa, esa era mi promesa"**

********FIN DE FLASH BACK*******

-¿Hinamory? ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Satsuky mientras tiraba de mi manga preocupada.

-¡ah! Esto…si estoy bien - ese recuerdo reconfortó mi corazón, parece que alejarme de ella no resolvería nada, ella era mi preciada amiga, alguien que había prometido proteger, y no quería volver a faltar a mi promesa –ahora si estoy bien, ¡gracias! –dije mientras la miraba con agradecimiento, de repente me quedó mirando fijamente un poco sorprendida.

– ¿sucede algo Satsuky? –pregunte preocupada por su expresión, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

–es que…es la primera vez que te veo sonreír –dijo avergonzada, me quedé como una piedra en mi lugar, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no le sonreía a otra persona, pensé que incluso había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

–ah…bueno supongo que ya debo entrar, ¿nos vemos después de clase? –pregunté mientras la miraba amablemente.

–si, hasta después de clases Hinamory –dijo alegremente mientras me daba otra de sus reconfortantes sonrisas.

– ¡Ah! Una cosa más, Llámame Saya, hasta luego, Satsuky –dije mientras empujaba la puerta y entraba a mi salón, antes de irme pude notar que su cara se ruborizó al parecer eso era inevitable cuando se trataba de vampiros, tendíamos a causar esas reacciones por ser tan hermosos.

Tan pronto la puerta se abrió un montón de miradas se posaron sobre mí, era sumamente incómodo había miradas hostiles por doquier, el profesor se giró con una mirada reprobatoria en mi dirección mientras carraspeaba su garganta.

–Usted debe ser la nueva estudiante de nuestra clase ¿no es así? Por favor, limítese a llegar a la hora establecida en su horario de clases, es de muy mala educación interrumpir al profesor y no es propio de los vampiros nobles, ¿su nombre por favor? –pregunto el profesor con un aire de arrogancia y suficiencia, pensaba que en mi primer día podía avergonzarme frente a los demás, pero se había equivocado de vampiro, mi expresión estaba totalmente fría e indiferente, el profesor se sentía un poco decepcionado ni siquiera me inmute un poco por su comentario.

–Lamento llegar tarde profesor, me entretuve demasiado tiempo en la oficina del director, no volverá a suceder –dije mientras me inclinaba a modo de disculpa pasee mi mirada por toda el aula hasta que encontré la mirada que buscaba, fue entonces cuando mi mirada se conectó con la suya, unos ojos chocolate casi rojizos me miraban analizadores desde el final del aula, era él de eso no me cabía duda, su aroma y presencia era mucho más abrumadores que los demás, él debía ser el sangre pura que había sentido desde fuera del edificio, a Juzgar por su cabello Marrón oscuro y su aura debía ser uno de los hijos del clan Kuran, el clan elegido para liderar todos los clanes de vampiros en el mundo, no podía ser peor, nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos minutos hasta que por fin hablé.

–Es un honor encontrarme ante usted, me disculpo por el retraso, me llamo Hinamory Saya y desde hoy estaré bajo su cuidado sempai –dije mientras hacía una reverencia, en sus ojos saltó la sorpresa solo por una milésima de segundo, casi imposible de notar para los demás pero no para mí, me estaba evaluando con la mirada –Bienvenida a nuestra clase, puede tomar asiento donde guste, soy el presidente del dormitorio, Kuran Kaname–dijo amablemente, otra persona con la que debía tener cuidado, miré a mi alrededor hasta encontrar un asiento completamente vacío, caminé sin pensármelo dos veces hacia allí pero una brazo se interpuso entre el asiento y yo.

-vaya, vaya sabes, es una falta de respeto no presentarte ante tus otros superiores, además esta el detalle de que no conozco ningún clan noble con ese apellido - un chico de cabello rubio y Ojos azules me miraba divertido, me sorprendí un poco ante su rápida analizacion, debía contrarrestarlo o tendría problemas.

-lo sé, eso se debe a que no pertenezco a ninguna familia noble, mi madre es humana, lo puedes notar en mi aroma -dije sin atisbo de inseguridad, -si es así como dices, ¿qué hay de tu padre? El sí debe ser un vampiro -dijo un chico de cabellos naranja y ojos casi rojos, Esto me estaba fastidiando, ¿justo hoy mencionarlo a él? Sentía el odio y la ira crecer peligrosamente -¡eso no les incumbe! Además el ya está muerto -dije con una voz ácida que congeló el ambiente -tú, ser inferior, ¡cómo te atreves! -dijo el rubio con ira mientras me tomaba de la blusa, estaba a punto de mandarlo a la otra vida cuando una voz nos dejo congelados.

-Aidou, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para moverte de de tu lugar e incluso para atacar a una chica? Esa no es la actitud de un noble -dijo el presidente kuran con voz reprobatoria el rubio puso una expresión de horror y retiro la mano de mí, lo mire con indignación y me senté en mi lugar, luego de clases salí con Satsuky a hacer el recorrido hasta que me tocara ir al dormitorio de la luna.

AIDOU POV

Desde que se supo en la mañana que habría una nueva estudiante solo presentí problemas, kaname no decía nada al respecto, como siempre mantenía sus asuntos a raya una vez que estuvimos en el aula la tensión no se hizo esperar después de todo ¿quien se transfería a mediados de lapso? debía ser alguien conocido para kaname, ya que todas las admisiones a la clase nocturna eran consultadas con el, lo mire de reojo y como siempre se encontraba leyendo el mismo libro en la misma pagina, era muy frustrante no saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

De repente mientras el profesor explicaba la clase la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a la esbelta figura de una chica, era muy hermosa, su cabello negro era liso y ondulado en las puntas, caía como una cascada hasta su cintura, piernas definidas y bien torneadas, sus pechos eran voluminosos tamaño promedio, su cara era perfilada y tenia un flequillo ondulado que enmarcaba su rostro y sus grandes y expectantes ojos morados y una pequeña y adorable boca sus labios parecían pétalos rosados, esta chica era toda una muñeca, a tamaño real, debía medir un metro 70, por lo menos, era casi 10cm mas baja que kaname y que yo, definitivamente debía caer en mis redes, el profesor tenia una cara de pocos amigos lo curioso es que aunque la reprendio ella no cambio ese semblante inescrutable muy parecido al de kaname, de repente su mirada empezó a pasearse por el área como si estuviera buscando algo, pensé que su mirada me encontraría, mas ni siquiera noto que me encontraba allí; sin embargo una chispa de reconocimiento brillo en su mirada al encontrarse con kaname, me estaba poniendo furioso, primero me ignoraba y ahora resulta que a quien buscaba era a kaname, lo saludó cortésmente y como era de esperarse kaname fue amable con ella, pero solo eso, no fue capaz de presentarse a los demás ¿quién diablos se creía ella? Veamos si puedo divertirme un rato.

-vaya, vaya sabes, es una falta de respeto no presentarte ante tus otros superiores, además esta el detalle de que no conozco ningún clan noble con ese apellido -dije mientras le impedía el paso hacia su asiento su mirada se volvió un poco hostil eso significaba que la estaba fastidiando.

-lo sé, eso se debe a que no pertenezco a ninguna familia noble, mi madre es humana, lo puedes notar en mi aroma -dijo ella mientras analizaba mis expresiones.

-si es así como dices, ¿qué hay de tu padre? El si debe ser un vampiro -dijo Akatsuky mientras la miraba curioso al parecer Saya era muy interesante, cuando vi su rostro fue escalofriante su semblante sereno se había derrumbado por completo y había cambiado a uno sombrío y tenebroso era peor que el de kaname, era mucho mas intenso en su mirada había odio puro, ¿qué demonios sucedía con esta chica? Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, esta chica era de cuidado.

-¡eso no les incumbe! Además el ya está muerto -Dijo con una ira tenebrosa, por un momento el aula se congelo, ¿qué clase de secretos guarda esta chica? Mi ira comenzó a crecer, ¿hablarme de semejante forma? ¿Y una simple mestiza como ella? Eso era imperdonable -tú, ser inferior, ¡cómo te atreves! -Brame mientras la tomaba de la blusa, me importaba un bledo si era una mujer yo le haría saber cual era su lugar de repente un voz me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-Aidou, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para moverte de de tu lugar e incluso para atacar a una chica? Esa no es la actitud de un noble -dijo kaname mientras me miraba en forma reprobatoria, lo había echo molestar, mi piel se erizo del miedo ante la posibilidad de un castigo de kaname, ya me las cobraría en otra oportunidad.

Una ves terminada las clases Hinamory se fue con los guardianes, no dirigimos al dormitorio de la luna, una ves allí Kaname nos mando a llamar, estaba un poco nervioso por lo que diría era inusual que nos llamara a todos.

-¿llamó presidente kuran? -dije mientras abría la puerta –Adelante, necesito hablar con ustedes, una ves dentro escuchamos atentos al presidente.

-Akatsuky, necesito que averigues todo lo que puedas sobre la familia Hinamory, Aidou y los demás quiero que vigilen que la chica nueva no cause problemas en el instituto haganlo sin que ella se dé cuenta por favor, hay algo misterioso sobre ella y quisiera saber a dónde me lleva –dijo Kaname con rostro sereno –¡Ah! y una cosa más, Akatsuky, necesito que saquen todas las cosas que se encuentran en el dormitorio de al lado, esa será la habitación de la nueva estudiante ordenó Kaname tomándonos por sorpresa.

-¿¡Que!? Como que su habitación será la de al lado de Kaname, sempai, habíamos quedado en que nadie usaría esa habitación para que no hubiera favoritismo ¿¡Por qué tiene que ocuparla esa mestiza!? –bramó Ruka obviamente celosa, podía sentir la mirada hostil de mis compañeros, después de todo Kaname es un sangre pura perteneciente al mejor de los linajes de nuestra raza y por si fuera poco uno de los sucesores de la familia más importante de los vampiros, no podíamos dejarlo tan vulnerable, además estaba el detalle de que no sabíamos si esta chica era nuestra aliada o nuestra enemiga, no podíamos permitir algo así.

-¿Acaso están desafiando mis órdenes? –cuestionó Kaname en un tono de advertencia.

-No, My lord, esa no es nuestra intención es solo que no podemos exponerlo a esa clase de peligro –dije para enmendar un poco las palabras de Ruka.

-Pero…

-Ruka, es suficiente, si ese es el deseo del presidente de los dormitorios, no nos queda más remedio que obedecer, recuerda cuál es tu lugar –dije tajante para evitar una reprimenda hacia todos nosotros.

-¿Que hago con las cosas que están en la habitación? –pregunto Akatsuky para alivianar el ambiente.

-Colócalas en el sótano, mientras tanto…Seiren, ¿ya está listo el té? –preguntó kaname a su sierva que se encontraba detrás del escritorio del mismo.

-Sí, solo falta que todos bajen para servir –dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y desaparecía, me imagino que a la cocina.

-Muy bien, los demás vamos abajo a tomar el té, Hinamory ya debe estar por llegar –dijo kaname mientras bajaba junto con los demás las escaleras.

SAYA POV

El recorrido fue reconfortante, Satsuky se encargó de hacerme sentir bien y de que el ambiente fuera equilibrado ya que Zero por su parte tenía cara de pocos amigos, aunque intervino en nuestras conversaciones de vez en cuando, estaba subiendo uno de los últimos escalones para entrar al dormitorio cuando lo percibí, él estaba cerca del lugar, vi una sombra moverse rápido entre los arbustos que rodeaban los dormitorios, _**"así que has estado observándome desde las sombras, no podía esperar menos de ti, lo mejor será que no vaya ante ti todavía, después de todo tarde o temprano nos volveremos a encontrar"**_ –pensé con tristeza mientras observaba en lugar por donde había visto la sombra, Tomé una bocanada de aire mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta del dormitorio, siete miradas hostiles a excepción de Kaname, se clavaron en mí desde la sala común, era sumamente fastidioso tener que compartir dormitorio con ellos y ahora tendría que dirigirles la palabra para saber que habitación me habían asignado y donde estaban mis cosas, evalué con la mirada la sala en busca de mis cosas y las encontré en un rincón de la habitación, por lo menos tuvieron el detalle de mover las cosas adentro del dormitorio, era muy probable que hubieran abierto mis paquetes, por suerte no eran lo verdaderamente importantes como para ponerme nerviosa, caminé hasta las cajas con mis pertenencias y tomé una entre mis brazos para luego girarme hacia mis "COMPAÑEROS".

-Por Favor, ¿podrían decirme en donde se encuentra mi habitación? –pedí con amabilidad mientras miraba directamente al presidente del dormitorio, si los demás me odiaban o no, ese no sería un inconveniente, el único por el que debía preocuparme era por el presidente del dormitorio, conectó su mirada directamente con la mía entendiendo que no pretendía que ningún tercero me respondiera.

-Su habitación se encuentra subiendo las escaleras, la segunda puerta a la derecha, pero antes de que suba me gustaría presentarle al resto de los que serán sus compañeros de dormitorio –dijo con amabilidad mientras los demás a su lado mostraban su desagrado, supongo que como es una petición del presidente no puedo negarme.

-Muy bien creo que el primero seré yo, me llamo Takuma Ichijo, soy el vicepresidente de la clase espero que podamos llevarnos bien, no dudes en preguntarme cualquier duda que tenga sobre alguna materia o algún libro ¿de acuerdo? –dijo amablemente un chico rubio de ojos verde oscuro, delgado y agraciado un noble en toda la palabra, pero me alegraba su actitud.

-muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta vicepresidente –dije intentando ser amable, pero parecía un caso imposible.

-Ahora sigo ¡yo! Soy Hanabusa Aidou, espero que podamos llevarnos bien, y si necesitas un consejo amoroso, alguien con quien llorar o una cita puedes buscarme –dijo el muy fanfarrón mientras me guiñaba un ojo, ¡cómo odiaba los de su tipo!

-Muchas gracias por la invitación pero no eres mi tipo y aunque lo fueras me negaría rotundamente –dije tajante con una falsa amabilidad era obvio que este no sabía ni respetar a una mujer.

-tú…otra vez con esa actitud tan engreída –dijo furioso mientras me miraba con furia.

-Aidou –advirtió el presidente mientras veía tranquilamente las páginas de su libro, pero con una simple palabra hizo que toda la furia del susodicho se evaporara.

-Lo mejor será terminar rápido con esto, soy Akatsuky Kain, a mi derecha está Senri Shiki, a su lado Rima Touya, la de allá es Ruka Souen y por último Seiren –dijo el chico cabellos naranja, observe a los demás para saber cuáles eran los más fiables, el chico nombrado como Shiki me miraba de forma desinteresada, figura esbelta, cabello rojo y ojos grises, la chica que respondía al nombre de Rima era un poco más pequeña, de cabellos naranja largo, que recoge en dos coletas y junto con sus ojos lila la hacen parecer una muñeca gótica, pero es tan desinteresada como Shiki, quizá puedan ser alguien de fiar, la siguiente chica sería todo menos mi aliada, su mirada era de odio aunque no entendía por qué, no le había dado motivos para que me mirara de esa forma, su figura es esbelta y su cabello castaño claro, ondulado hasta la altura de su cintura la hacen parecer frágil y delicada, eso significa que es otra noble, sus ojos son de color avellana, algo me decía que no nos llevaríamos muy bien, y justo al fondo detrás de Kaname se encontraba Seiren, al parecer no tenía que saber mucho de ella, parecía ser transparente en el lugar, su cabello lila al igual que sus ojos y su contextura delgada y frágil, no la hacían ver menos peligrosa, si su posición era de sierva lo mejor sería mantenerme alejada.

-Es un placer, ahora si me disculpan debo acomodar mi equipaje en la habitación –dije poniendo fin a las estúpidas presentaciones, no me agradaba esta familiaridad con ellos, lo mejor será mantenerlos al margen o podría repetirse esa historia, _**"lo mejor será dejar todo tal y como está y si es posible mantenerlos lo más lejos posible, es por su propio bien"**_ subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación asignada, el aroma de Kaname era sumamente fuerte en la habitación de al lado, eso significa que estaba justo al lado del enemigo, esto será un enorme problema, _**"parece que mientras más intento alejarme, más cerca de él me ponen"**_.

Terminé de desempacar a eso de la media noche, estaba un poco fatigada, aunque aún faltaban algunas de mis pertenencias, las cuales enviarían en cuanto tuvieran autorización, además de eso debía buscar trabajo de media jornada para pagar algunos gastos, aunque el dinero no era problema para mí, debía buscar una forma para no estar tanto tiempo en el dormitorio, aunque eso significara sacrificar mis mañanas y mis preciadas horas de sueño, necesitaba un merecido baño, mi cuerpo estaba tenso por mantenerme en guardia toda la tarde y lo peor era que el baño era compartido solo había un baño en el dormitorio y se encontraba justo cruzando el pasillo, era muy frustrante el tenerlos que ver en los almuerzos, pero compartir el baño era absurdo, si tenía suerte no me toparía con ninguno.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y miré a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie _**"¡genial! ¡No hay moros en la costa!"**_ pensé divertida mientras daba suaves pasos hasta la puerta del baño, la abrí de par en par para descubrir que era el peor momento en el que podía saltarme mis modales, justo en ese momento el presidente Kuran venía saliendo del baño con nada más que una toalla sujeta a sus cadera _**"¡Por Dios Y todos los santos! ¡No mires!"**_ –reaccioné ante mis propios pensamientos de manera brusca mientras me disculpaba y cerraba la puerta de un tirón con la cara más roja que un tomate, el presidente no pareció sorprenderse mucho pero vi un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, demonios solo a mí me pasaban estas cosas, corrí hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí, debía ser un pecado haber visto semejante cuerpo, estoy segura que de haberlo visto más mis ojos se hubieran salido de sus cuencas, su pecho estaba bien moldeado y dotado, sus bíceps parecían de piedra y su torso y abdomen estaban enmarcado por su musculatura, sin mencionar que estaban bien torneados era el cuerpo con el que cualquier modelo soñaría con tener, sabía que habían vampiros sumamente hermosos y que causábamos ciertas impresiones en los humanos, pero jamás pensé que los vampiros estuviéramos incluidos, aunque siendo francos, nuestras reacciones debían ser peores a las de los humanos ya que nuestra vista percibía cosas que las suyas apenas podían notar o eran imperceptibles, suspiré intentando calmar la vergüenza que subía a mis mejillas cuando se repetía ese absurdo recuerdo otra vez.

De repente escuché pasos dirigirse a mi habitación y un ligero toque en mi puerta, era una estupidez tocar la puerta ya que todos en el lugar lo escucharían, pero aún así era lindo el detalle de que todavía existieran vampiros con ese gesto de caballerosidad – ¿S…sí? –cuestioné temerosa desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Hinamory, el baño ya se encuentra disponible, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Kaname desde el otro lado de la puerta, supuse que solo él podía tocar la puerta sin entrar.

-Sí, saldré en un minuto, gracias por avisar –dije mientras esperaba escuchar los pasos alejarse cosa que no sucedió, imagino que no se convencería de que estaba bien hasta que me viera, bufé mientras bajaba de mi cama y giraba lentamente la perilla de la puerta y asomaba mi cabeza, más vale que no lo hubiera hecho, unos amables ojos chocolate rojizo me miraban con una disculpa mientras me abría paso para salir, miré su cabeza y observé que su cabello todavía seguía húmedo, de hecho todavía estaba goteando agua de él, sin pensármelo dos veces tiré del cuello de su camisa para ponerlo a mi altura y restregué mi toalla contras sus cabellos –¿Está loco? No debería andar con el cabello mojado por allí ¡podría pescar un resfriado! –dije preocupada mientras me acababa de dar cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer, me separé bruscamente mientras me disculpaba y me giraba para volverme a mi cuarto pero un fuerte brazo me sostuvo en mi lugar –No te volverás a escapar –susurró suavemente, en mi cabeza me reprendía mil veces por ser tan impulsiva cerré los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

-¡Lo siento! No era mi intención…esto…no me mate por favor –rogué asustada mientras esperaba un regaño o algo peor pero solo hubo silencio, abrí uno de mis ojos para certificar que no hubiera peligro, pero solo me miraba divertido.

-No tienes por qué temer, no voy a hacerte daño pff…jajaja de hecho eres muy divertida –se burló mientras se carcajeaba de mí, su risa era el sonido más hermoso que había podido escuchar, y se veía extremadamente lindo, me sonrojé nuevamente aunque no entendía por qué, me quedó mirando a los ojos durante un par de minutos, parecía estar curioso por algo.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunte contagiada por su curiosidad.

-No, es solo que es la primera vez que veo tus mejillas sonrojadas desde que llegaste, es muy extraño no verte con ese semblante tan serio que usualmente tienes –dijo como si estuviera viendo a una rata de laboratorio con la que estuviera experimentando.

Me quedé totalmente en Shock, esto estaba mal, muy mal no me hubiera dado cuenta a no ser que me lo hubieran mencionado, mi actitud estaba decayendo, estaba volviendo a ser como en el pasado pero como dije antes, es mejor dejar el pasado como está, no podía volver a ser yo, no con ellos, ya que eso solo me traería problemas.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó preocupado.

-No, no es nada, ahora si me disculpa, voy bañarme para dormir –dije seria mientras tomaba mi toalla de su cabeza y me dirigía al baño.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 ¿Quién es Saya?

Al otro día desperté temprano para buscar trabajo, ya había visto uno que otro aviso de trabajos bien remunerados en la noche, me bañé y me coloqué un suéter morado manga larga, una falta arriba de la rodilla de color negro, y unas botas negras hasta la altura de la rodilla, me dejé como siempre mi cabello suelto, tomé mi bolsa y salí de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta suavemente y pasándole llave.

Intenté ser cuidadosa mientras bajaba las escaleras pero parece que no era la única despierta, en los sillones de la sala estaban recostados Aidou y Akatsuky, quienes inmediatamente me miraron curiosos.

-Buenos días Hinamory –dijo Aidou sarcásticamente, todavía no me acostumbraba a ser llamada por ese apellido.

-No veo que tienen de buenos –dije tajante mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Se puede saber ¿a dónde crees que vas? –cuestionó de manera posesiva.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo –contesté con rabia, esto era frustrante acaso se creía que era mi dueño ¿o qué? Este chico se estaba volviendo frustrante.

-¿Estás buscando pelea? –amenazó sumamente enfadado.

-Si quieres salir, debes pedirle permiso al presidente del dormitorio y decirle a dónde vas – agregó mientras me miraba burlón, eso sí que me sacó de mis casillas, quién demonios se creía él para decir que debía rendirle cuentas a alguien, la ira estaba creciendo en mi interior, odiaba esto, sabía que de mi boca iban a salir palabras dolorosas nuevamente.

-Estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a rendirle cuentas a él o alguien, el hecho de que ustedes sean sus perros falderos para obtener respeto en su familia, no significa que yo deba unirme a su manada, yo no seguiré las órdenes de él ni de nadie y eso ¡que les quede claro! –Bramé molesta, miré su rostro y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, lo había hecho enfurecer y mucho, podía sentir su ira y la de su compañero, después de todo había insultado su líder, de pronto la temperatura comenzó a descender, y una fina capa de hielo se formó bajo mis pies, analicé con cuidado lo que estaba viendo, **" ¿tiene poderes?"** pensé un poco sorprendida, después de todo solo algunos clanes nobles tienen descendientes con poderes resaltantes, el suyo parece ser el manejo del hielo, tenía que ser cautelosa ya que si es así seguramente puede crear a un montón de armas con lo que esté a su alcance, aunque el parece ser del tipo que actúa por impulso y no por estrategia.

-¡TÚ, Te enseñaré cuál es tu lugar de una vez por todas! –exclamó furioso mientras se abalanzaba contra mí, no quería lastimarlo, odiaba pelear, sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho mientras lo veía acercarse lentamente, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo cerró su mano en un puño y lo dirigió a mi abdomen, pero un segundo antes de que hiciera contacto conmigo mi cuerpo reaccionó por si solo en un acto reflejo, ocasionando que levantara rápidamente mi pierna derecha, le propine una fuerte patada en la cara que hizo que saliera volando directo a la pared, hizo un enorme estruendo, de hecho volvió añicos el cuadro de madera contra el que aterrizó, cuando subió su cara pude ver que le había roto la boca y la nariz y estaba sangrando, él y su amigo me miraban casi tan pasmados como lo estaba yo.

-Pero…qué demonios, ¿cómo es posible que hayas podido contrarrestar ese ataque si Aidou estaba a solo centímetros de ti? –preguntó atemorizado Akatsuky, no quería hacerles más daño, o peor que se dieran cuenta de que también me había tomado por sorpresa ese reflejo, lo mejor era que esta pelea terminara aquí.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que no eres el primer vampiro con el que peleo –respondí lo más seria que pude mientras me volteaba para que no vieran mis mejillas sonrosadas de la vergüenza y me dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, esto todavía no se ha acabado –exclamó Aidou mientras intentaba pararse dificultosamente, reuní todo el valor que tenía para ser lo más tajante posible, no quería demostrarle que me afectaban las peleas o darle indicios de lo culpable que me sentía.

-¿Todavía piensas que tendrás alguna oportunidad? Si quieres enfrentarme hazlo cuando hayas entrenado tu cuerpo, un vampiro que solo confía en sus poderes jamás tendrá una oportunidad contra un verdadero enemigo, eso tenlo en cuenta, además ¿cómo piensas coordinar tus movimientos si te están temblando las piernas de miedo? –revelé fríamente con el corazón exprimido, antes de que quisiera volver a hablar, odiaba tener que lastimar a los demás, pero debía hacerlo entender que el mundo no es como el piensa, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que humillarlo delante de la persona que protege, así es, kaname se encontraba, parado en las escaleras mirándonos sorprendido, estaba allí desde hace un buen rato al igual que todos los demás que se encontraban detrás de él, habían escuchado y visto todo, podía haberlo detenido si hubiera querido, pero era momento de que creara desconfianza, de esa manera ellos se mantendrían lejos de mi _**"y estarían a salvo"**_ giré la perilla de la puerta y salí de ese lugar, después de todo las heridas de Aidou estarían curadas en poco tiempo, aunque no sea de mi agrado tenerlos como enemigos no hay otra salida.

AIDOU POV

Jamás había sido tan humillado en toda mi vida, esa chica ¿quién demonios es? ¿Cómo fue que pudo derrotarme sin siquiera tener un rasguño? – ¡Maldición! –exclamé furioso mientras le daba un golpe a la pared, sus últimas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, era como si las hubieran grabado con fuego en mi cerebro, todos me miraban preocupados, supongo que tenían lástima de mí, después de todo fui derrotado sin ningún esfuerzo por nada más y nada menos que una asquerosa mestiza.

-Aidou, ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Akatsuky mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-¡Déjame en paz! –le grité mientras sacudía su mano, ahora lo único que quería era estar solo, corrí escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí, lo mejor sería acomodar mis ideas.

Akatsuky POV

Todavía no salía de mi asombro, esa chica no es alguien ordinario, contrarrestó el ataque de Aidou sin ningún esfuerzo, eso quiere decir que está acostumbrada a pelear y no solo eso sino que sus reflejos también fueron excelentes, esta chica era cada vez más interesante y no solo eso había descubierto otro detalle importante sobre ella que debía reportar a Kaname.

-Mi Señor, ya averigüé lo que me pidió sobre la señorita Hinamory –informé mientras Kaname volteaba a verme intrigado, todos mis compañeros se volvieron para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Adelante Akatsuky, dime que descubriste sobre ella –pidió Kaname mientras esperaba que hablara.

-Un momento ya regreso –dije mientras subía a velocidad vampírica a mi habitación, tomaba varias carpetas de mi escritorio y bajaba a la sala común nuevamente, le entregué las carpetas a Kaname y éste me miró confundido mientras abría una y veía su contenido, di unos pasos atrás para darle algo de tiempo y que así pudiera identificar los documentos en sus manos, eran informes realizados por agentes del consejo de vampiros, explicando el pasado de saya, al principio tuve algunos problemas para que me dieran acceso a la información pero en cuanto mencioné que eran para Kaname me los entregaron en un segundo.

-Estuve investigando sobre la familia Hinamory, y encontré datos sobre una familia de mestizos con el mismo nombre, al parecer era un matrimonio que vivía en las zonas rurales de Tokio, eran de muy bajos recursos la madre era humana de unos 27 años de edad, sufría de una clase de problema mental que la volvía muy violenta e incluso hacía que se auto infligiera daño, su matrimonio según sus vecinos se había vuelto un infierno, tanto que la misma madre se suicidó delante de su hija cuando tenía 5 años de edad, El padre era conocido como Vladimir Vomblade, un ex noble que despilfarró toda su fortuna en juegos y bebida, lo que los llevó a la ruina, según se rumoreaba tenía tantas deudas que huyó como un cobarde dejando a su hija en un orfanato, desde entonces no se sabe nada de él, y sobre la hija según parece, cuando cumplió 10 años se escapó del orfanato y nunca se le volvió a ver hasta entonces –concluí con un nudo en la garganta, toda la sala estaba en absoluto silencio, y las caras de mis compañeros eran igual de dolorosas que la mía, era simplemente horrible, no podíamos creer que hubiera alguien con un pasado semejante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la cara de kaname había perdido su serenidad era como si estuviera reproduciendo la escena de lo que acababa de decir en su cabeza, su furia se dio a notar cuando los bombillos de la habitación estallaron, todos quedamos helados de miedo, no era normal verlo molesto, de hecho daba mucho miedo.

-Gracias por tu trabajo, ahora si me disculpan iré a mi habitación –se excusó Kaname mientras iba escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, definitivamente desde que llegó esa chica Kaname no es el mismo, ella le ha dado un giro de 180 grados a nuestras vidas.

SAYA POV

Estaba nerviosa por volver al dormitorio, después de todo había armado un alboroto en la mañana, apenas era mi segundo día aquí y ya había hecho un desastre, pero bueno ya no había vuelta atrás lo mejor sería disculparme con Kaname por mi comportamiento después de todo también lo había insultado a él, tomé un bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta y daba un paso dudoso al interior del lugar, habían reparado el desastre que dejé cuando me fui, observé la sala y me sorprendí al encontrarlos a todos sentados en la sala común incluso a Kaname, pero esta vez no estaba leyendo su libro _**"¿qué hago? Todos me están viendo"**_ estaba sumamente nerviosa, de hecho mis pies se habían quedado enterrados al piso, sus miradas eran hostiles, a excepción de la de Kaname, como siempre el no parecía inmutarse por mi actitud, respire profundo mentalmente antes de hablar, solo a mí me pasaban estas cosas.

-Esto...Presidente, le ofrezco mis disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior –dije mientras hacía una reverencia, sentía que mis piernas estaban temblando ser el centro de atención me ponía muy nerviosa.

-No veo por qué debes disculparte, después de todo tú no estás a mis servicios, y yo no puedo darte órdenes a no ser que sea sobre los dormitorios o las clases, tú misma se lo dijiste a Aidou esta mañana –dijo Kaname mientras me miraba como si estuviera dolido, los demás me lanzaban dagas con la mirada, si había querido volverlos mis enemigos ya lo había conseguido, sentí como si mi corazón lo hubieran estrujado, al parecer sus palabras me dolieron más de lo que yo imaginaba, y no podía culparlos.

-Ya veo, entonces retracto mis disculpas, con su permiso iré a cambiarme para las clases, subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, tomé mi toalla y entré al baño para asearme antes de las clases, necesitaba intentar olvidar lo sucedido, a veces escuchar el agua correr me ayudaba a calmar mi corazón, mientras estaba pasando el jabón por mi cuerpo, sentí a mi corazón dar un fuerte latido que acaparó mis sentidos, me incliné de rodillas mientras seguía sintiendo las fuertes tonadas de mi corazón en mis oídos, inmediatamente me llevé las manos a mi garganta mientras intentaba apaciguar la bestia infernal que quería salir al exterior _**"¿Tan Pronto? Pero si tomé mi brebaje hace apenas 10 días"**_ se me estaba haciendo dificultoso respirar sentía a mi mente arder debía ir a mi habitación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, reuní toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para cerrar la llave del agua y tomar la toalla que estaba tendida en una baranda al lado de la puerta, me sentía cada vez más débil, mi conciencia me estaba abandonando debía salir rápido del baño, me enrollé torpemente en la toalla con mi cuerpo todavía lleno de jabón y mis cabellos empapados en agua, quité el seguro de la puerta y la abrí de par en par mientras daba torpes pasos hacia mi habitación, mis colmillos ya había salido a la superficie y mis instintos estaban a su máxima potencia, no solo eso mi aroma también estaba cambiando, fue entonces cuando me percaté de su presencia, giré mi cabeza para encontrar a Kaname, Rima y Shiki cada uno detrás del otro subiendo las escaleras mirándome sorprendidos y no era para menos estaba débil, y mi aspecto debía ser impactante pues mis ojos ya debían estar de color rojo sangre claro, estaba transformada y eso solo sucedía cuando un vampiro tenía hambre, sentía mi garganta al fuego vivo, era como si estuviera tragando hierro fundido, el olor de su sangre estaba aplastando lo que me quedaba de conciencia, debía entrar a mi habitación ahora, caminé tambaleándome los pocos pasos que me faltaban hasta mi puerta, vi que Kaname y Rima intentaron acercase, pero estiré mi mano derecha hacia ellos en señal de detención si se me acercaban estaba segura de que morirían.

-No se acerquen por favor –dije con la poca conciencia que me quedaba.

-Pero debes tomar tus pastillas ¡rápido! Te ves muy mal –Dijo Shiki, a quien por primera vez le escuchaba la voz desde que había llegado.

-N...No, estaré bien no se preocu...pen –dije dificultosamente mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba tras de mí de un tirón, usé de apoyo la pared mientras caminaba torpemente hasta mi armario, abrí desesperada la puerta donde estaban colgadas mis prendas de vestir y comencé a revolcar todas las cosas en la base del armario _**"estoy segura de que me traje lo último que me quedaba, lo había puesto en una cajita, ¿en dónde está?"**_ –pensé alarmada mientras seguía buscando, estaba a punto de llegar a mi límite cuando divisé con alivio la caja que buscaba, la tomé rápidamente y soltando mi otra mano del agarre de mi toalla la destapé revelando varios compartimentos para tubos de ensayo vacíos, solo me quedaba uno, lo tomé con mis temblorosas manos y lo saqué de su caja, el tubo tenía en su interior un líquido verde brillante que conocía a la perfección, quité la tapa del frasco y bebí su contenido de un solo trago, su sabor era horrible, pero su efecto fue inmediato, comencé a sentir como mis colmillos se contraían y mi conciencia volvía a la normalidad, el ardor en mi garganta se había disipado y mis fuerzas al igual que mi aroma habían regresado, eso estuvo cerca, me hubiera tardado un poco más y habría quedado al descubierto, debía movilizar rápido el resto de mis cosas a mi habitación, en el estado tan variante en el que me encontraba no podía bajar la guardia, debía estar preparada o lo lamentaríamos todos, me levanté del suelo y tomé la toalla del piso, volví a colocarla a mi alrededor mientras salía de mi habitación, lo que no esperaba era ver a Kaname y a todos los demás esperando fuera de mi alcoba debieron haber oído todo y vinieron a ver.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Kaname preocupado mientras me examinaba con la mirada.

-Sí, solo fue un momento de debilidad –dije haciendo una mueca que yo creí era una sonrisa, definitivamente se me hacía imposible sonreír por cuenta propia.

-¿Estás segura? Te veías muy mal hace unos minutos –preguntó Rima mientras me observaba con detenimiento, podía sentir la preocupación que emanaba de ellos incluso de Aidou que intentaba mirarme indiferente, estas personas eran muy extrañas…pero parecían ser buenos, por lo menos por ahora.

-Sí, ya me encuentro mucho mejor - ella parecía ser gentil me sentía un poco feliz de que alguien se interesara aunque sea un poco por mí, hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie me preguntaba cómo me encontraba ni siquiera por hipocresía.

-Gracias Rima –dije amablemente mientras la observaba, de repente todos incluyéndola a ella me miraron como si tuviera 3 cabezas y se sonrojaron un poco, ¿qué demonios acababa de pasar? Me estaba irritando que hicieran eso cuando solo intentaba ser amable.

-¿Sucede algo? No me parece gracioso que me miren como si tuviera 3 cabezas –reproché irónicamente mientras los miraba cambiar la mirada a todas partes menos a mí.

-Lo que pasa es que…Tienes una bonita sonrisa… –informó Rima mientras me daba la espalda con sus orejas ligeramente rojas.

Me quedé parada en mi lugar como si fuera una estatua, _**"¿yo? ¿Una sonrisa…Bonita?" **_fue entonces cuando empezó a nublarme la mente aquél recuerdo del pasado.

********FLASH BACK*******

**Tenía 5 años y estaba observando aterrada a mi padre destrozar todo lo que tenía a su alcance mientras lloraba y se lamentaba, cuando había sacado la mayor parte de su furia cayó de rodillas en el suelo llorando, aproveché la oportunidad y tomé una de las flores que estaban en el suelo mientras caminaba hasta el con mis pies descalzos pisando los restos de vidrio y demás destrozos que había hecho, el dolor de los trozos incrustándose en mis pies era molesto pero no me importaba, yo solo quería llegar hasta él, cuando lo tuve a mi alcance le sonreí amablemente mientras le entregaba la flor.**

**-Papá, no llores, a mamita no le gustaría verte así, ¡sonríe! –le dije mientras le sonreía llena de emoción, el me miró como si fuera un monstruo, arrebató la flor de mi mano la tiro al suelo y la aplastó.**

**-¡Cállate! Y no te atrevas a Sonreír delante de mí nunca más, Tu sonrisa, es ¡Horrible!, ¡no quiero volver a verte! -gritó Eufórico.**

**-Pero papá…prometo ser buena…no me dejes sola por favor-gimotee mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y me aferraba a su pierna como si mi vida dependiera de ello.**

**-¡Aléjate! ¡Y no me llames así, yo no soy tu padre! –bramó mientras me abofeteaba.**

********FIN DE FLASH BACK*******

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar _**"¿por qué tenía que recordar ese doloroso pasado justo ahora?"**_, una lágrima traicionera bajó por mi mejilla, mientras apretaba la mandíbula de la ira, odiaba con todas mis fuerzas a mi padre, tenía mis manos crispadas en puños y no me di cuenta de cuanta ira desprendía hasta que los bombillos que estaban cerca estallaron en mil pedazos y la puerta detrás de mí se agrietó hasta parecer una galleta de avena, al escuchar el estruendo volví a mis sentidos y me tranquilicé para mantener bajo control mis poderes, todos inclusive Kaname me miraban sorprendidos, aunque Akatsuky y Aidou me miraban espantados, no podía darme el lujo de perder el control delante de ellos, lo mejor sería ignorarlos por ahora.

-Con permiso –dije cortante mientras me encerraba en el baño e intentaba lavar mi pasado con el jabón, al parece los fantasmas de mi pasado no tenían la menor intención de dejar de aparecer y lo mejor será que esté preparada para el próximo.


End file.
